paradise_of_demonic_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Xingjian/Specialities
Specialties (Known for MC) * Genius Swordsmanship - (Ch.8)'' ** An almost perfect mastery of each basic stance, allowing the individual to be able to master any sword technique with exceptional speed. * ''Beginner Survival Instinct - (Ch.9)'' ** Evolved endurance and willpower; allows you to ignore pain and tolerate hunger; all non-fatal injuries will not bother you in your battles and struggles. * ''Internal Healing - (Ch.24)'' ** Possesses a certain amount of control over the internal organs; allows one to rouse the muscles and bones using willpower, restricting internal injuries and forcing internal wounds to heal temporarily. * ''Internal Training - (Ch.24)'' ** Subjective willpower can help the intestines digest and greatly enhances one’s absorbing ability, thus increasing the effects of martial arts training and improving food absorption rate. * ''Sword Specialist''' - (Ch.24)'' ** Increases the accumulated potential from practicing sword arts (ties in with potential system Ch.35 '''and how it works) * ''High Agility Motion Vision''' - (Ch. 57) '' ** Increased his the rate at which optical signals were sent, strengthening the practitioner's motion vision. * ''Heightened Reflex - (Ch.57)'' ** Self-explanatory * ''Perfect Muscles - (Ch.57)'' ** Muscles gain the incomparable endurance of a marathon champion’s muscles, along with the strong explosive bursts of energy of a short distance sprinting champion’s muscles; strength and agility attributes also increase by 10% of the endurance attribute’s value * ''Single Sword World Subjugation - (Ch. 59)'' ** When a sword-type weapon is used and the worn armor is below ten kilograms, a force field will be produced which increases the user’s speed by allowing ether particles to attract each other, forming a force field; each additional point in the agility attribute can provide up to a 2% increase in the user’s movement and action speed. *''Elementary Berserkness - (Ch.71)'' ** Allows one’s recovery rate to far surpass that of ordinary humans * ''Unparalleled Sword Intent - (Ch.102)'' ** '''Innate Sword Bones: formed from repetitive tempering; uses intent to counter moves; unrivalled worldwide.'' *** Any sword arts in the world will be picked up at a single look; tremendously increases the practitioner's speed of picking sword techniques, and can see through all techniques in the world; the success rate of seeing through the opponent's moves is affected by gap between the practitioner's speed and his opponent's speed; the faster the opponent's agility and reaction attribute, the lower the success rate. ** Apex': ''To be able to instantly break through all pure stances, allowing the rate at which the practitioner picked up sword arts to increase further, learning at a glance, mastering after a single practice. The practitioner could just cultivate over ten times and be comparable to others’ efforts of cultivating the same sword technique for more than ten years *** Other than breaking through the flaws in the opponent's stances, the practitioner would also let the person observe the flaws of all living things, slashing and cutting through everything. It allows one to be able to gradually, relying only on one's sword arts level, using any weapon, cut down any Empire's Divine Weapon, Inferior Divine Weapon, Superior Divine Weapon, Divine Remains Equipment or even light and ether particles. *** The Standard is rising as MC is gaining more access to different sorts of powers and his Ether Synchronization rate is getting stronger. His sword arts cultivation would also improve together with the progress.(364) '''- Now grows with his cultivation of swords as well. * Swordless Path - (Ch.258-259)'' ** Can use any object as a weapon.The powers from ether particles could be used to strengthen any ordinary weapon, allowing them to be strengthened temporarily to the level of a level 19 Inferior Divine Weapon. * ''Sword Bones''' - (Ch.258-259)'' ** By having sword bones which seemed to be made by the heavens, one's skeletal structure throughout the body would gradually be turned into innate sword bones, increasing the toughness of the bones. The toughness could be enhanced by endless sword intents to reach the toughness of a Divine Weapon of a similar level. Containing sword intents within, one's punches and kicks would have the power of a piercing or slashing sword. *** Gets stronger as the user is also getting stronger. The level of user would equal a Superior Divine Equipment version of it and would have the same defense of the weapon. * ''Darkness Sword Sense - (Ch.258-259)'' ** Although one's sight would be lost, the pure darkness would allow one to be better at focusing on the pursuit for the highest level in sword arts. By sensing the mysteries of the movements of the ether particles, the rate at which one's sword arts mastery as well as all cultivation of sword arts related to ether particles would increase by many folds. * ''Heavenly Sword Imprint - (Ch.258-259)'' ** One's body would hold the secrets of all sword arts in the world, and the maximum level attainable for all sword arts would be increased by 10 levels. * Intermediate Berkserkness '- (Ch.384)'' * ''Expert Beserkness''' - (Ch.384)'' * ''Renitent Physique ''- (Ch.410) ** Increase body’s resistance level in all areas. ' * Body Alleviation''' - (Ch.427)'' * '''''Reflected Retaliation ''- (Ch.427)'' * Strength and Gentleness Unison ''- (Ch.427)'' * '''Air Stepping '- (Ch.494)'' ** Able to tap into the earth’s geomagnetic forces and use them to fly in the air. In midair, one's explosive prowess will be no different from when one is on land.” Extra Information Fang Xingjian can create specialty seeds that improve his body when he became level 25 and that gives him specialties on a cellular level so he technically has all internal and external specialties but he can only get the amount his body limits him to.